Before I was called Commander
by Noelle1230
Summary: Shepard and her life on Mindoir I suck at summaries I know mainly her last few weeks
1. Chapter 1

This is the story I decided to do since I keep thinking of life before the raid of Mindoir and I know everyone who has the Colonist background has their own version I just hope mine is as special as yours

**Before I was called Commander **

Prologue 

_April 11, 2154_

_Paris, France Planet Earth_

It had been a long seven hours, but finally Clarice Shepard held her new baby girl, her second baby girl to be exact. Her elder daughter, Rose Shepard, who was two huddled up next her mother smiling at her new sister thinking of the fun they would share in the years to come.

Richard finally entered the delivery room of the Woman's Hospital of Paris. He was late. But for what it was worth he saw his second child who already bared the resemblance of his wife like Rose. The cornsilk blonde hair and perfect soft ivory skin were all symbols of Clarice. As the new arrival slowly fluttered her eyes open she had one thing Rose didn't have of her mother's; her sapphire blue eyes. Richard and Clarice looked at each other smiling eyes that sparkled like crystals.

"How 'bout we name her Crystal?" suggested Richard

"I think it suits her, what do you think Rose?"

"Yeah!" yelled Rose hugging her sister

"Careful ,Rose! You vell hurt her"

"Sowy" said Rose

"I have to prepare for our move to Mindoir I'll take Rose with me." Richard said motioning Rose to follow him.

As the father and daughter left the room leaving a mother and daughter to themselves.

"Crystal, my little Crystal" whispered Clarice as she stared at the blue eyes slowly close

Please **READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter except my OC!**_

In a short sixteen years, Crystal grew up an independent young woman. Her hair was shoulder length and golden blonde with gorgeous bangs that never covered her sapphire ice blue eyes. She was very slim and very athletically built but still looked beautiful. She loved to escape her parents' whims and explore the outreaches of the colony. But even more she loved dance ballet and dreamed that she would travel the stars and perform to various worlds. However being locked up in a home, her mother taught her different languages (in which she was fluent in French, English, and now Spanish), how to sing, and ballet (which is the only one she found tolerable). Her mother owned a dance studio in their house (the house was hand built by her father) and taught tons of girls and a few boys how to dance. But if the best could be picked it was Crystal.

It was early morning, the sun of Mindoir was rising over the grasslands and fields of crops to add a gold like glimmer to the atmosphere. This is where our story begins.

"Crystal, darling! Get started on your chores!"

Groggily, Crystal woke up and yawned. She saw her pet varren named Fluffy sleeping on the floor next to her bed and woke him up as well.

"C'mon Fluffy, get up." He grunted in protest

"I'll give you some of my breakfast." Crystal tempted in which Fluffy got up with a start.

And as Crystal started going downstairs she sang:

"_Seven A.M., the usual morning line-up  
Start on the chores, and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up  
Sweep again  
And by then  
It's, like, seven-fifteen  
And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings  
To my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit and cook  
And basic'ly  
Just wonder, when will my life begin?"_

"Crissy your voice gets better each day" said her father

"You flatter me too much, daddy" she smiled and rushed outside to her horse Snowie, a bright white horse.

"Alright girl lets go!" she yelled as she rid off to her favorite place in the whole colony. It was on the top of a small mountain or large hill covered with trees with the greenest grass that was ever seen. But her favorite spot was the edge where she could see everything in the colony especially the town that was the crown jewel of the colony.

"Oh Fluffy when I'm older I'll leave this place and live among the stars" she whispered to the varren

As she looked up to the sky she saw Alliance ships touchdown to their training facility. _New recruits I bet_ Crystal thought. Then she thought that maybe she could see them, she had never went to see them (mainly because crazy girls would obsess themselves about them), but it didn't seem to hurt to go check them out. So Crystal got onto Snowie and rode to the training facility.

OXOXOXO

Mark Roberts was a Private second class, when he set foot on Mindoir. He had never been to a colony but this was a very stable looking colony. It seemed like a utopia, perfect in its own way. At the age of twenty he had already seemed to be a very highly skilled infiltrator with fantastic scores on all his tests. Many of his superiors thought very highly of him. But being stuck on a colony with immature recruits seemed impossible.

"Hey Roberts! Look at all them screaming desperate girls out there. I think I can find me a Mindoir babe!" said Pvt. Matthews

"Not with that face, they would like someone with hot blue eyes and auburn hair, not someone who looks like they were attacked by a varren when they were three." Joked Pvt. Spencer

"Hey girls love scars right Roberts?"

"Yeah Krogan women" said Mark

"Pfft, asshole"

As they got out of their shuttle tons of girls were screaming and saying which one was cute and which one wasn't. When Mark was trying to look at the scenery (to avoid the obsessive girls) he saw a young girl with beautiful golden hair and blue eyes, but she ran away when she saw that he was staring at her. He shook his head and went to the barracks, but he couldn't get her out of her mind. The girl with crystal eyes.

OXOXOXO

_**Okay I would really LOVE some reviews or constructive criticism for this story. And also I will thank any reviewer that answers these questions right in the next chapter. Where is the song that Crystal sings from? What character does Crystal look like (Hint: animated character)? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_He looked at me_ thought Crystal as she was riding off. She never thought any guy would pay attention to her especially if the guys knew her sister. Crystal groaned at the thought of her sister, she was always much prettier and sweeter than she was. To many men and boys she could make anybody happy with her long golden hair that waved like the ocean and her emerald green eyes. She enjoyed the attention of the men (and sometimes women) in her presence, as if she were a goddess from above. Crystal's parents adored her and she was fairly certain that her mother loved Rose better than herself. But at the moment she was sent to France to see her relatives in their estate.

Crystal's family was extremely rich (on her mother's side), it was called the Chevalier Foundation in English. Everyone who was a Chevalier lived there except for Clarice and her family. _I guess mother thought it would be swell to live in the middle of nowhere_ thought Crystal. However she thought this place was beautiful she had always longed to see other places like her other friends that had been offworld. She sighed and made her way to a bar to deliver some much needed supplies to Fred the bartender.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mark couldn't get her out of her mind, she was so beautiful to him yet he never met the girl. She was probably still in school at this time around the age of sixteen or seventeen, but that didn't stop him from thinking about her. _How foolish am I being to think of a girl I only saw a glimpse of_, he thought. His thoughts were broken by the sound of laughter coming from the corner. _Pvt Matthews and Pvt Spencer_, he thought.

"Hey Mark! We have shore leave for the next twenty four hours, let's grab a beer and gets some Mindoir loving" said Matthews

"I don't know guys maybe I should stay here" relied Mark

"Come on it'll be fun, what you got a girl back home?"

"No, I just don't think we should get drunk before duty tomorrow, you know."

"Just come with us Roberts I promise we won't get that drunk okay?"

XOXOXOXOX

Now if the night had been like this he probably wouldn't have come. Matthews had at least five girls surrounding him with little slutty smiles on their faces. Spencer was in a drinking game, however he lost poorly when he accidently puked on a girl sitting next to him, making the other girls flee to Matthews as he talked about his homeworld and how he was an exceptional fighter. At least ten girls tried to talk to Mark but he denied each conversation which made him the least favorite of the girls in the bar.

As he was sipping his beer a customer came in and approached the bar. _It's her_ he thought as she approached the counter. There were her crystal eyes again and her golden hair as she greeted the bartender with a dazzling smile.

"Hello Fred! I got you some of our finest wine from France for your customers to take home."

"Thank you Miss Crystal, I'll be takin that" _Crystal what an appropriate name_ thought Mark

"I should go, Fred" she said as she looked at Mark with those eyes again. She then turned away and headed out

_One day I'll talk to you Crystal_ he thought


End file.
